שיחת משתמש Daniel Ventura/ ה200711-200712
המקור:שיחת משתמש:Daniel Ventura/ ה200711-200712 ---- ה: ארץ ישראל - סדרה שנייה ---- סיבוב חמישי של כתיבה תודה לכל המעירים ולכל המעודדים. אלה ואלו יבואו על הברכה. שבוע טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 07:22, 2 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) אבן בטוטה היי דני, קראתי את הערך שכתבת ומאוד נהניתי לקרוא אותו. הסרתי את תבנית השכתוב כי אני סבורה שאין לסרס את הערך וכל פרט מוסיף לו. אם כי, אני חושבת שיש לשנות מעט את הניסוח בערך. בברכה, יסמין 14:53, 2 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:54, 2 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::יודע מה? אני אשכתב מספר פסקאות בערך, אציב את התבנית למניעת התנגשויות עריכה. יסמין 14:58, 2 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::: יפה. את גם יכולה קצת לדלל פרטים לא חשובים. יש לקצר את הערך לפחות ב10%. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 15:07, 2 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) בנות יעקב הקישור החיצוני שנתת שבור. עידן ד 20:46, 2 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : הקישור תוקן. הנה הוא כאן בנות יעקב, פשוט ה-L נמשט בסוף הקישור. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:51, 2 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) עיר דוד עניתי לך בדף שיחתי. התקציר אכן לא היה במקומו, אך תוספת זו איננה קשורה לכל ערך הקשור לעיר דוד וכבר נמצאת בערך הרלוונטי. בברכה יעקב135 11:10, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : אני סבור שאתה לא צודק. כאן זה ההקשר הרלונטי. לא אערוך עמך "מאבקי עריכה". אם היא בערך הרולווטי - יפה, חשוב גם על ההקשר הרלוונטי. אנא השיב את הקטע למקומו - איפוא זה 5 פעמים ? ומה זה כבר מפריע - זה פרינציפ ? ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 11:13, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::אסביר את עצמי. התוספת הנ"ל בהחלט חשובה ומעניינת, אבל היא קשורה לעניין כתובת השילוח ואמה (מידת אורך), ולא לערך עיר דוד. יש כאן בעיה עם משתמש ספציפי, שבאופן שיטתי מכניס את הערותיו המעניינות בכל ערך אפשרי כבר עשרות פעמים (לא דווקא בנושא הזה), ועל זה יצא קיצפי בתקציר העריכה, ושגיתי בכך. בברכה יעקב135 11:28, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :::ואדהכי והכי, שמא תוכל לעזרני בכמה בעיות שיש לי בערך בנימין מטודלה? יעקב135 11:30, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) אליאנותמונה:Prew 2100000017584.jpg דני, דנו בזאת. תמונות של אתרים קיימים אינן מקובלות במסגרת שימוש הוגן. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 19:36, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). :ואם זו העיירה נדחת שאין ממנו תמונות. וזאת תמונה של לשכת התיירות, זה לא יוצא מהכלל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:30, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::עיינתי היטב בערך שימוש הוגן. נראה לי שלצורך לימוד על עיר נדחת, אם נוטלים צילום מלשכת התיירות הממלכתית ויש רק צילום אחד. הרי עדין זה נכלל בתוך המסגרת. אם לא שכנעתי - תוריד את התמונה. חבל. אבל נתגבר. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:37, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) עיירה נידחת? לפי אותה הגדרה גם מקום מגוריך נחשב לעיירה נידחת, האם נקבל צילום הוגן שלו? זה לא מוצא חן בעיניי, אך אתה מוזמן לבקש חוות דעת נוספת. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 20:40, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). :: נו אני הייתי באותה עיירה בשנת 2005. לצערי אבדו לי התמונות. איך קרלו לוי כתב "ישו עוד לא הגיע לשם". בקדומים, יעקב אבינו לימד את תקנות השוק לתושבי שכם (5 ק"ם) גם השופט "אבצן מפרעון" היה כאן בימי שפוט השופטים, גם האיש מנצרת עשה נס במרחק 7 ק"מ מכן ועוד ועוד.. ולא אפרט. לא אבקש חוות דעת: רוצה תמחוק !מחק ! במקום לבוא לקראת אתה מנסה לשמור על כל המגבלות. אם התמונה היא של החברה לתיירות הממשלתית האיטלקית מי יבוא אלינו בטענות. לצערי לא מצאתי באתר את המייל שלהם. המייל ששלחתי לעיריה חזר היות ותקרת התיבה מלאה - ( פשוט רציתי תמונות לערך על הספר) גם זה מעיד משהו על העיר. טוב. עשה מה שנראה לך. חבל על הזמן של שנינו. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:51, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) התמונה הזו מספקת אותך כתחליף? ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 21:00, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). ::: התמונה הזאת מצויינת. אני כבר ראיתי אותה. הייתה שם רק בעיה שהיא מוגבלת לשימוש באיטליה. לא מצאתי כי נעשה בה שימוש בערך של אותה עיירה בשפה אחרת. התמונה גם לא עלתה בצורה פשוטה על ידי העתקת השם. לכן ויתרתי עליה. מצידי היא תחליף מצויין - אבל שימוש גם בספר כי שם התהום הזאת יש לה חלק בתאור העיירה. היא תביא אותה בשימוש הוגן ציין שהיא גם לערך שעדין לא התחלתימ לכתוב בארץ שכוחת אל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:14, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) מדוע קיבלת את הרושם שהשימוש בה מותר באיטליה בלבד? ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 21:17, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). : אם טעיתי. סגור את הענין. אתה יכול לשנות את התמונה. תודה.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:19, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :: אתה צודק: ראיתי "DIS" וויתרתי. התרגום הוא:"Rows with this license can be made available to Wikipedia in other languages and the other Wikimedia plans if loaded " כל טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:22, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) אני תמיד צודק. וישנן אף תמונות חופשיות נוספות בקומונס. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 21:24, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). (אני צוחק, כמובן ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה) :: בלי צחוק. אני מוכן להוסיף תמונות לגלרייה בעיירה הנדחת הזאת אם יש בקומנס. תן לי רק קישור.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:29, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) הנה, פשוט כתבתי את שם העיירה בתיבת החיפוש. תיהנה, ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 21:32, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). אליעזר שמשון רוזנטל - הפרת זכויות יוצרים הסר בבקשה ממשתמש:Daniel Ventura/ ארכיב 31 את החומר שמועתק מכאן, או שאיאלץ למחוק אותו בעצמי. תודה, ‏odedee • שיחה 21:55, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : לא יודע מה אתה מתערב. זה הייתה תזכורת למה שהבן שלו, פרופ' דוד רוזנטל, עומד לשלוח לי מימלא. בכל מקרה ממחקר מדעי מותר לצטט עד 80 - 400 מילים ולא עברתי אפילו כאן.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:08, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::"אני מתערב" כי אני מפעיל מערכת בוויקיפדיה ואני מקפיד למנוע הפרות זכויות יוצרים, ואעריך סגנון מנומס יותר ממך. אם יש לך אישור לשימוש בחומר, הוסף אותו בבקשה לויקיפדיה:אישורים להעתקה. אחרת - מחק אותו, או שאעשה זאת אני. ‏odedee • שיחה 22:25, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::: אני עדין לא מבין. הציטוט עכשיו מסתכם בארבע שורות ( היה 15 שורות רק מתוך עצלות - לא היה לי כוונה לעשות שימוש בזה - ואפילו אם כן זה במסת 400מילים שמותר לצטט ממחקר מדעי) והוא רק "רפרנס" הוא לא מכיל כמעט טקסט. בכותרת כתוב שם הערך המתוכנן פרופ' רוזנטל ואיזכור המאמר יופיע בערך. אולי יותר מזה לפי שיקול בנו דוד רוזנטל העומד להכין עבורי טיוטה חערך. זה כל כך טריוויאלי שאני ממש לא מבין אותך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:33, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::::זו התחלה לא טובה לכתיבת ערך. את האזכור למאמר יש לתת כביבליוגרפיה, תוכנו לא נדרש לשם כך. אל "תצטט": קרא את החומר וכתוב אותו מחדש במילים שלך. ‏odedee • שיחה 22:37, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : הסברתי לך, לא מדובר בטיוטה של כתיבת הערך. את הערך מכין לי בנו פרופ' דוד רוזנטל. רשמתי בארגז החול רק את הנקודות שצריכות להיות בערך. לכן, לא חשוב התוכן וסדר הדברים. מובן. כאשר אקבל את הטיוטה, או לא אקבל, אחליט מה לעשות. מימלא בחומר שיש לי על הפרופ', כולל המאמר שהיפנתה את תשומת ליבי עליו, אין די בשביל לכתוב ערך. אני דווקא מצפה לחומר מעניין משני מקורות קודמים: הקיבוץ הדתי שהוא היה אחד מהוגי הדעות שלו ומעליית הנוער הדתי שהוא היה בן מייסדיו. אם הבן לא ישלח לי תוך פרק זמן סביר טיוטה, החומר יישאר בארגז החול עד הודעה חדשה. זה לא הערך הראשון שאני פועל בדרך זו. כאשר מדובר על אישיות אני מבקש חומר מהאנשים הקרובים.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:01, 4 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::קיבלתי את המייל שלך ואין לי התנגדות לכך. אני מבקש שבמקום להעתיק חומר הנה כדי להשתמש בו, תשתמש בחלון נפרד שבו נמצא התוכן באתר המקורי. ‏odedee • שיחה 08:58, 6 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : מקבל את הרעיון. אם כי זה כמו לקנות פרה כאשר רוצים רק כוס חלב. היתרון הוא שאחרי שתיית כוס אחת, אולי רוצים גם לקנות את החלב. לכן הצעתך נבונה. תודה. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 09:08, 6 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) אבן בטוטה - גיאוגרפיה שלום לך, החבר טבאריש יותר מתאים !תוספת שלי ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:26, 5 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) דניאל אתה עושה מלאכה יפה. עם זאת, אני מעט רוגז עליך. מדוע אתה מקצר את הערך אודות אבן בטוטה במקום להמשיך ולהרחיבו? אני מבקש אותך להשיב את כל הקטעים הקודמים שהשמטת בעריכותיך האחרונות, ולהמשיך ולפרט אודות מסעותיו של הגיאוגרף הערבי ככל שתוכל. הערך אומנם ארוך מאד, אבל כשתסיים לחבר אותו ותודיע על כך, נוכל לפצלו למספר ערכים והמידע לא יאבד. הבעיה בויקיפדיה מעולם לא היתה בעיבוד החומר אלא באיסופו, ומי כמוך יודע לאגור כמויות נכבדות של אינפורמציה בנידון. אני מפציר בך להקדיש עוד זמן לאבן בטוטה, ואם ישנן סוגיות שאתה מעוניין לברר, תוכל לפנות אליי. אל לך גם להתרגש מכל התבניות המעצבנות שמוסיפים חברים אחרים לערכים שעליהם הינך עמל. במקרה דנן, הצדק באמת עימם. הערך ארוך יותר מדי, אבל זהו אינו חיסרון חלילה. אנו ניצור ממנו כמה ערכים ונתאים אותם לאנציקלופדיה. חזק ואמץ, בן הטבע 09:27, 5 בדצמבר 2007 (IST)תודה על המחמאות ועל העידוד. ולגופו של עניין: # אם תשים לב לערך, אני כמעט לא השמטתי דבר. פשוט, בכל מקום שהוא מבקר ומביא תיאור לש המקום, אני מעביר רק את הסקירה שלו על העיר לערך של העיר, תוך מתן קישור מתאים. # תיכף אוסיף דוגמאות אחדות. $ הערך היא ארוך מדי 102 ועתה הוא 62 - פשוט יותר נח לקריאה. # אחרי שקבלתי אישור מהאתר הצרפתי לשים את המפה האינטרקטיבית בערך, לקורא קל להגיע לכל חלק בסיור שהוא מוצא בו עניין. חג אורים שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:01, 5 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) קישורים מהערך לערכי המקומות כאמור, היכן שמצאתי בערך תאור נטו של מקום, אעברתי את התאור לערך של המקום. ציינתי את העובדה שזה תאורו של המקום בפני הנוסע המולמי אבן בטוטה. להלן רשימת הקשרים המצויים בערך, אשר אליהם אעברתי חלקים מהערך. # ירושלים תחת השלטון הממלוכי היא עיר קטנה # מתאר את דמשק בתקופה הממלוכית # אסיה הקטנה במאה ה-14 # מתאר את הודו במאה ה-14 # מתאר את האיים המלדיביים במאה ה-14 # תאור של הביורוקרטיה הסינית במאה ב-14 תודה למעירים ולמעודדים. אעביר פרק זה לדף השיחה של הערך. חג חנוכה שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:26, 5 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) אומנם אינני מומחה לדברים רבים, אבל אחד התחומים שבהם הנני מגלה עניין רב, הוא מסעותיהם של מגלי הארצות (זוהי אחת הסיבות לכך שאני חובב את מסעותיו הבדיוניים של ז'ול ורן). על מדף ספרייתי הדל מצויים כל הכרכים שהודפסו אי פעם בישראל, ואשר כוללים תיאורי מסעות של מגלי ארצות. אני אפילו מחזיק באוסף קטן של ספרים אודות גילוי אמריקה בשפות שונות (גם בפולנית, אף שאין לי מושג מה נכתב). אחד הספרים הללו קרוי 'עיר האור' מאת יעקב ד'אנקונה. מסופר שם על מסע מופלא שערך האיש במזרח אסיה במאה ה-13. יעקב ד'אנקונה היה יהודי איטלקי, ודומני שאין ראוי ממך לחבר ערך אודותיו, כי הרי כתיבתך עוסקת הן ביהדות איטליה והן במסעות סביב העולם, והנה לך שילוב מצוין. הספר עולה רק שלושים שקלים בבוקמי, למרות שהוא כולל מאות דפים. אל תחמיץ וקרא אותו. בן הטבע 13:42, 5 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::רעיון מבריק. קניתי.39.90 לידיעתך - עם דמי משלוח ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 14:13, 5 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) גירוש תל אביב הי דניאל, שים לב לערך הזה. השמח בחלקו (-: 20:19, 9 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : יש לי בעיה: איזה מהם למחוק ? האם להשתלט את התוכן של הערך הישן ולהפוך את תוכנו מקצה לקצה. מה אתה מציע לעשות. מעניין כי בחיפוש הערך לא עלה לי. בקיצור, מה אתה מציע לעשות ?. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:28, 9 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) מעותק לדף השיחה של הערך החדש שכתבתי מגורשי תל אביב יפו 1917 - 1918‏Daniel Ventura‏ 20:39, 9 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) התמונה של הפחון דני, לא ייתכן שבכל פעם נחזור על כך שוב. ממחר - כל תמונה של מבנה, עץ, או עיר שתעלה במסגרת שימוש הוגן - תוסר ותימחק. אני מבקש להפוך את הסדר - פנה אתה אליי לפני שהעלית את התמונה. אם דעתי אינה מקובלת עליך, פנה לערן או אל ויקיפד אחר. ‏Gridge ۩ שיחה 17:34, 10 בדצמבר 2007 (IST). : אין בדעתי לפנות אליך מראש. אני סבור כי יש לי שיקול דעת סביר. זכותך למחוק תמונה מבלי לפנות אלי. לגופו של עניין, תמונה אוטנטית של פחון מאותם הימים אין. פחון על רקע החצר, כמו שיש במוזיאון החאן של חדרה. לא סתם היא במוזיאון. :: אנא ראה הערתי בדף השיחה שלך. נדמה לי כי בויקישיתוף נוהגים יותר בליברליות. הם לא באו אלי בטענות - לפחות עד עתה - על תמונת לוח ההסברה (היא לא מודעה) באליאנו. כל טוב ותמשיך בתפקידך, שאני ממשיך להעריך. לסיכום, אני מוותר על התראה מראש, מחק כל מה שתמצא לנכון. חנוכה שמח. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 17:44, 10 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) מייל עבור מצגת שער גן העדן ל השמח בחלקו : אשלח. מוחק המייל, כנגד כל ... ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:41, 10 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :זו לא בעייה. משתמשים ב למניעת ספאם. השמח בחלקו (-: 18:48, 10 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) בית ארבעת המרחבים דני שים לב: הם באמת כיסחו את כל העשבים, אז בבקשה שתי תמונות חדשות - מה שאפשר לעשות לפני המסוק... (בגובה אנושי). אי אפשר לראות בית כמו בשרטוט, אבל זה מה שיש, וזה יפה מאוד לדעתי. אתה מוזמן להעלות אותן גם לערך "שלך". (-;). נוקי --נלביא 21:18, 10 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : כמו שאמרתי, אם נדרשת עוד זווית, ותוכל להגדיר - אפשר תמיד לצלם עוד, זה ממש הפסקה של 30 שניות בעבודה - וזה עשוי...--נלביא 21:18, 10 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :: ישר כח. התמונות כבר בערך הנ"ל. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 23:50, 10 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) חזרת? שלום מר ונטורה. חזרת? סקרלט • שיחה • הפתיעו אותי 21:46, 13 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : היה לי שבוע נפלא בדרום הרי חברון. הוא יניב ערכים. תודה על תשומת הלב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 21:50, 13 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::אין בעד מה :) בשביל זה אני כאן! סקרלט • שיחה • הפתיעו אותי 21:51, 13 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) תבנית:ידיעת ארץ ישראל מטרת התבנית לא ממש ברורה (מה זה בדיוק "ידיעת ארץ ישראל"?) וגם חלק מהקישורים. למשל, קישור ל"מכוני מחקר" - מעבר לצורך בשינוי ללשון יחיד, יש אינספור מכוני מחקר וצריך להגדיר מכונים ספציפיים (למשל יד בן צבי) או להפנות לערך בסגנון "מחקר בתחום ידיעת א"י" שגבולותיו לא ברורים. המלצתי היא לחשוב מחדש על מטרת התבנית, מה לכלול בה ואיך לעצב אותה (שלא לדבר על כך שכרגע האופציות שם מאוד "ציונו-צנטריות"). ‏DGtal‏ 23:58, 13 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : אתה צודק. כבר שיניתי ועוד אשנה. הנושא הוא בתהליך למידה ולכן הצגתי אותו כדי לקבל תגובות. ברשותך, קודם אעתיק ואחר כך אעביר פרק זה לדף השיחה ידיעת ארץ ישראל‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:03, 14 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::אני ממליץ בחום שתעביר את הכל לארגז החול. במצב הנוכחי זה ממש לא בשל למרחב הראשי. אם רצונך בתגובות וביקורות בונות, תוכל לקבלם בעקבות פניה בויקיפדיה:לוח מודעות. ‏DGtal‏ 00:08, 14 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::: לפני 10 דקות הייתי מקבל את הצעתך בחום. אבל אז לא הייתי מקבל את ההערה שלך - אני לא יודע כמה אתה רואה את לוח המודעות - בפעם האחרונה שהבטתי בו הוא היה ריק. לכן מצאתי שזו הדרך היעילה ביותר "להציג את הסחורה". אגב, נדמה לי שעתה התבנית נראית לא רע - בתור התחלה. מה דעתך. אנא נעביר את המשך הדיון לדף השיחה של ידיעת ארץ ישראל ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:16, 14 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::::זו לא תגובה סבירה. העלאת משהו כל כל בוסרי למרחב הראשי היא לא מעשה מוצדק. יש מספיק שיטות "לעשות רעש" שיכולות להיות לגיטימיות (חברים במסנג'ר, 2-3 בקשות ממומחים בדפי השיחה וכדו'), אבל זו לא אחת הדרכים. אם לא היה כל כך מאוחר, הייתי שוקל ברצינות העברה לארגז חול שלך ומחיקה מהירה (אבל כרגע פשוט אלך לישון). ‏DGtal‏ 00:52, 14 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : שינה טובה היא תמיד דבר חיובי. אבקש רק כי תרשום לפניך, שאם התבנית תמחק גם ערך ידיעת ארץ ישראל לא ייכתב וכדאי שגם עליו תשים תבנית "מחיקה מהירה" . יש גבול גם להתערבות בכתיבה. :: אגב, אין לי "חברים במסנג'ר" ואשר " 2-3 בקשות ממומחים בדפי השיחה וכדו'" - על בקשות כאלה בדפי שיחה, העירו לי כבר בתחילת כתיבתי בויקיפדיה ש"זה לא מקובל" וכאשר פניתי, הפניה שלי נמחקה. אם תרצה ,תמצא זאת בארכיב הראשון למעלה ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:05, 14 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) מועתק לדף השיחה של הערך. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 01:06, 14 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) ::: חברים לא לריב לפני שבת. עברתי על התבנית ועל תוכנה והיא נראית לי הולמת מאוד. חגי אדלר • תבניות בערכים מחכות לך! • ה' בטבת ה'תשס"ח • 14:53, 14 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) מדריך ארץ ישראל שלום דניאל, תודה על הערך הנ"ל. מסקרן אותי מדוע הוקדש כרך שלם לנסיעות - מה הכיל? האם הכיל לוחות זמנים של כל אמצעי התחבורה? ואילו אמצעי תחבורה? אשמח אם תרחיב מעט בערך בעניין זה. תודה, גברת תרד • שיחה 08:31, 14 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :כתבתי בערך שלא ראיתי אותו.‏Daniel Ventura‏ 10:08, 14 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) מדרשטח הועבר מדף משתמש ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:48, 15 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) אני מקווה שלא תיפגע או תחשוד ח"ו שיש לי שמץ דבר נגדך, אך נאלצתי לשים תבנית:חשיבות "רשמית" על ערך צמחי הספר. בנוסף, פתחתי דיון (בינתיים ללא התבנית) על מדרשטח. שבוע טוב, ‏DGtal‏ 18:37, 15 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : אני לא נפגע, כל עוד מדובר לגופו של עניין. ולשמחתי כך קרה במקרה זה. הדיון פורה ומכובד. אשר לערך מדרשטח - אבל למה לא תמתין עד שאסיים את כתיבת הערך ? הרי יש עליו תבנית בעבודה. כאשר אסיים, תחליט אם לשים או לא לשים. מה הדחיפות. כבר להרפות אותי מלסיים ערך זה. סבלנות. אנא הסר את התבנית עד שאסיים את הכתיבה. : אשר לערך צמחי מרפא של ספר מדבר יהודה בדף השיחה כתבתי כל מה שהיה לי לומר. נדמה כי התבנית הקיימת - הקודמת - שהייתה עליו מתאימה יותר . הרי מי שיחפש מידע בויקיפדיה על צצחי מרפא, עדין האתר היחידי המספק לו מידע. ומה לעשות האזור היחידי הנחקר הוא "ספר מדבר יהודה". אני מעתיק דו שיח זה לדפי השיחה. אנא החזר את התבנית הקודמת. שבוע טוב. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 18:48, 15 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) חשש להפרת זכויות יוצרים עקבתי אחרי הערך צמחי מרפא של ספר מדבר יהודה והערך עשבי קדם ולאחר מכן על האירוע בקשר לערך דרך ארץ. תרומתך מאד רבה וחשובה ועלינו להבטיח שבדרך אנחנו לא פוגעים בזכויות של אחרים, אף שלא בכוונה. האם אתה מסתמך על מקור יחיד ומשנה את המשפטים? שים לב שעדיין עלול להיות בכך שמץ של הז"י. יתכן גם שלא בכוונה נשארים מספר משפטים זהים לחלוטין היוצרים רושם של העתקה. האם אכן כך הדבר במקרים שהזכרתי לעיל? אודה לתשובתך. שנילי • שיחה 22:10, 15 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : להלן תגובתי: # הערך צמחי מרפא של ספר מדבר יהודה נלקח, ובחלקו אף מצוטט מספר המחקרים. עובדה זו כתובה בערך. ואם לא ברורה די אבהיר אותה. המקור הוא החוברת ולא ניסיתי להעלים זאת - אפילו לא על ידי עיבוד. עשיתי עיבוד רק כאשר הדבר היה דרוש לקיצור. # תוכן הערך עשבי קדם הוספתי רק הערב, בעקבות ההערה על חשיבות הערך הקודם. אכן שמתי לב כי הגזמתי ואני כותב עכשיו את החומר בצורה מעודכנת. # ערך דרך ארץ ציטטתי מהמקור תוך ציון העובדה בקטע השלישי. לא שמתי לך כי יש ציטוט גם בפתיח. הדבר תוקן. תודה על ההערות. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:16, 15 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :דניאל, תודה על תשובתך. ברצוני להדגיש שכאשר מצטטים תוכן מדויק יש להכניסו במרכאות וכמות הציטוט מוגבלת. אפשר לצטט מחקר במובן שבעולם האקדמיה ללא מרכאות, במקרה כזה מדובר על נתונים או ממצאים עובדתיים ותוא לא, וכמובן עם הפניה למקור, בשום אופן לא ניסוח מחדש של המאמר. ושוב, אם יש בידך מקור יחיד הייתי נמנע מלכתוב ממנו ערך שלם, , אחרת זה שכתוב של מאמר קיים, דבר שהוא בירור הז"י. שנילי • שיחה 22:29, 15 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) :: תודה על התגובה. # האמת שכבר נמאס לי מהנושא. הייתה לי כוונה טובה להציג נושא ולפי התגובות, אולי עליתי על שרטון. הערב, יצרתי קשר עם החוקר, אם ייספק לי תשובות טובות טוב, אחרת תוכלו לעשות חיסול כללי. נדמה לי רק שאם אין ערך אחר בויקיפדיה לנושא צמחי המרפא, ואין בדקתי כבר , זה יהיה חסרון. די בתבנית המזהירה שהיא לשביעות רצוני. # לגופו של עניין: "יש בידך מקור יחיד הייתי נמנע מלכתוב ממנו ערך שלם" - מסכים אבל מה לעשות אין "ערך קיים". הנושא הוא נושא ובינתיים רק חומר אחד כתב עליו. אם כי ברשימה הביבילוגרפית שלו רשומים עוד שני מקורות עבריים ואני אוסיף אותם. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 22:37, 15 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) הקדמת אותי... התכוונתי לכתוב ערך על הספר החדש והמדהים של הרב סבתו בואי הרוחוראיתי שהעבודה כבר נעשתה.... ערך יפה מאוד ומושקע, כל הכבוד. אגב, משה פרקש הנכד לומד איתי בישיבת חורב. אריאל 00:15, 16 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) : אני מציע כי תוסיף בדף השיחה איזה רמז כי הדמויות אמיתיות. ‏Daniel Ventura‏ 00:16, 16 בדצמבר 2007 (IST) קטגוריה:הויקיפדיה העברית